


Losing sleep

by Spectrestories



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu has yet again came into her appartment through the window and lay down beside her, only this time he rolls over on top of her! But this may not go exactly the way Lucy thought it would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing sleep

Lucy was cold, for most people its not that unnatural to be cold in the middle of the night, what with it being in the middle of winter and everything. But it was most definitely odd for Lucy since she normally has her own living and breathing radiator beside her to keep her warm. She had gotten so used to him being there that now he wasn't she couldn't sleep! Lucy sighs and trys to get comfortable in her bed but no matter what say she lies she can't get comfortable "what a bother" she mumbles to the quiet night air. "What's a bother Luce?" "GAHHH LUCY KICK!" "OW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Upon hearing the familiar voice Lucy's eyes widen and she struggles to free her self from her bed sheets to go see the fire dragon slayer she just kicked in the face. " natsuuuuu how many times have I told you to stop coming through the window?" " but its so much easier this way Luceee, and you didn't have to kick me you know, he whines with a pout. " I wouldn't have to kick you if you came through the door like normal people!" She grumbles at him looking at him accusingly. She waits for him to make some comment back about how doors were too boring or something, but she never got an answer, natsu was asleep, lucy laughs quietly and shakes her head at his antics, she feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around her slim waist, and closes her eyes and falls into a peaceful slumber.

Lucy blinks her eyes open her surroundings coming out in a blur of colours,she feels a weight on top of her and freezes wondering what the hell could be on top of her then remembers the dragon slayer thats currently in her bed and also on top of her  " NATSUUUU, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Lucy yells as loud as she can, he was beginning to suffocate her,  she feels him jump slightly from her yell, and he turns over so their noses are just about brushing each other , he grins his trade mark grin at her" sorry luce but your quite comfortable I think I'll just go back to sleep," he says a glint in his eyes "DONT YOU DARE NATSU!" Lucy screams at him thumping her small hands against his back trying to get him to move , he leaned closer to her till their lips were almost touching,"natsu...? What are you...?" Lucy doesn't finish her sentence as a pair of warm lips have captured her own, she sits there motionless, only coming out of her stupor when she feels natsu press his lips against hers insistently she then gets over her initial shock and responds back eagerly, he tastes just like she thought he would slightly smoky with a bit of spice mixed in, she wished they could of kept it up for longer but they had to part for air, natsu glances down at lucy with a small smile on his face " you wouldn't believe me if I told you how long I've wanted to do that." He admitted smiling sheepishly at her now Lucy glances at him a small giggle escaping from her lips, natsu pulls her against his body and wraps his arms around her. Lucy smiles to her self this is how things should be, as she easily drifts asleep.


End file.
